mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vambre Warrior
|friends = |enemies = |relationship =Single |first appearance = Warriors for Hire |species = Human |voice = Grey Griffin |age = 22}} Vambre Marie Warrior is a warrior, the older of the Warriors for Hire, and one of the main protagonists of Mighty Magiswords. Appearance Vambre is a young woman of average height, with long, violet hair and maroon eyes. Her usual attire consists of a blue leotard with short black sleeves, gloves and boots trimmed black, and a flowing yellow cape. She additionally sports a pair of neon lime circular earrings and a headband, with a black belt tied by a yellow buckle, where she keeps her Magiswords. She is noticeably shorter than her brother, Prohyas. Personality Vambre is kind but aggressive. Like her brother, she is very adventurous, seeking to go out on many a quest in order to prove themselves as warriors. She fancies herself as a refined woman, preferring tea to coffee, eating proper food and acting politely. She does however has occasional moments of acting like her brother, resulting in junk food binges, bouts of laziness and childish behavior. She dislikes it when people pick on her brother, and will defend him when necessary, but also claims nobody is allowed to harm him EXCEPT for her. She despises pants, going out of her way to dress in any way that avoids covering her legs. Vambre often says "och", a nod to her British accent, usually in reaction to misfortune or pain. She also has an irrational fear of squirrels, dating back to a childhood incident when squirrels harassed her while collecting acorns. She can be be somewhat impulsive, often acting without thinking which leads to her getting into trouble. She doesn't give up easily; even though she has no skills or magic of her own, she does what she can to win fights and help her friends. Her tenacity can work against her however, as she's often unaware she is in fact torturing those she cares about despite her best intentions. Magiswords Origin The main Mighty Magiswords characters were created in 1996 when Kyle A. Carrozza was in high school. In the Legendary Warriors for Hire, Vambre wears a yellow cape pants and like the 1996 drawing, wears black boots. In the other versions, she is without pants. In all versions, she was the serious leader of the Warriors for Hire and was originally the only one to use swords. Quotes and catchprases *"Och!" *"Eee!" *"Word!" *"Indeed!" *"Boooo!" *"If a Magisword will get the same job done, why not use them?" *"Oh, dear heart!" *"Warrior huddle, you wee hen!" Trivia *Vambre is older than Prohyas, mentioned by series creator Kyle Carrozza to be roughly a year older. *Vambre typically speaks with an English accent, despite none of her family doing the same. She is aware of the peculiarity of her accent, but claims it developed due to her undying love for the Veronica Victorious books. **In "Random Acts of Memory", it is revealed that her accent is fake, which was proved in "Bark Attack" where she distracted Tree J by speaking in a Canadian accent. Flashbacks in "Quest for Knowledge" reveal she developed the accent during an extended bedrest doing nothing but reading Veronica Victorious books, whereas she spoke normally prior. *Vambre enjoys eating at Sprigs, a restaurant that serves exclusively garnishes. She will at times eat at Slugburger, but frequently complains about the low quality of their food. *She greatly resembles Lina Inverse from the anime series, ''Slayers, ''while her brother resembles Lina's travel companion Gourry. The earliest incarnations of Vambre strongly resembled Lina, to the point of being a near color-swap. **According to creator Kyle Carrozza, Celes Chere from Final Fantasy VI was an influence on Vambre's design. *Vambre often makes puns in battle, but hates puns that aren't hers. *Vambre's first Magisword was the Tomato Magisword. She believed for years that she had somehow accidently set the family farm on fire as a child using the Tomato Magisword, unaware the fire was actually started by her brother's doppleganger Nohyas. *Although a skilled adventurer, Vambre is shown to have difficulty performing every day tasks without the use of a Magisword. In school, she never performed any lesson without the use of a Magisword, which would end up getting her reprimended. As an adult, she was forced to rebuild a destroyed Warriors for Hire HQ without her Magiswords, during which she demonstrated complete ineptitude with everyday tools. While briefly working at Slugburger, she struggled to prepare food with normal utensils, bemoaning her inability to use Magiswords instead. She also is shown to have no skills with regular swords as proven when she tried to learn fencing from Hoppus. *In "Bureaucrophobia", it is revealed her middle name is "Marie". *Vambre was named after Amber, one of Kyle Carrozza's classmates in high school. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Workers Category:San Dogers Category:Warrior Family Category:5th Grade Category:Adventure Academy Category:V Category:A to Z